Interdimensional Crisis
by FabulousFerret
Summary: Harry wakes up one day to find something unusual at Hogwarts-namely, six new girls in his year. Soon after meeting this odd group of girls, they tell The Golden Trio their secret- they're on a mission to save Equestria from a bloodthirsty mare with her sights set on a magical amulet lost in the Human world. Could be some Harry/ManeSixMember or Ron/MSM. Could be swearing.
1. Prologue

Moonshine yelped as the glowing magenta portal spit her out onto an expanse of green lawn lit up by the lunar light. She opened her eyes, which had been shut tight, half-expecting the blow her shoulder took. She stared up into the the sky, which displayed a bright orange moon in the middle of her field of vision. Drat, she thought angrily, now sitting upright, searching the edge of the sky for a hint of sunlight. I went in too early. She cursed herself for not being able to stall until dawn. The. She brushed the thought aside. It didn't matter if they followed her. Not if they didn't know who or what to look for.

She took a quick moment to study herself, and found that all the time she had poured into learning about this new world had most certainly not been wasted. She leaned forward to get a closer look at her fore hoofs-no, she told herself, they're called arms. And these are hands, she thought, examining the large, squishy, flat surfaces of flesh, with five thin protrusions of their own unique length hanging off the flat area the was known as her palm. Her complexion was a fair, peachy color. How odd, she had been expecting darker. She lifted a hand to where her mane had been, and found a tangle of silky hair. It looked remotely similar to her old self's hair, with the same wavy locks reaching her shoulders, except for, of course, the hue. Her hair in her home dimension was dark blue and gold, in this world, her hair was a midnight black.

She removed her hands from her hair to look down at the rest of her new form. Her first observation was a surprise: she was wearing clothes. She doubted the portal could tell if she had entered a special occasion, and assumed the species she had spawned as wore clothes on a regular basis and was considered customary. And for good reason, too: The human body was grotesque; Long, spindly legs, lengthier than her arms by far, which would hold her up by themselves. An unbalanced look, but it was just the way humans were shaped. A small muzzle, or nose, small, beady eyes in a smaller variety of colors than her species. Puffy lips in hues of pink (or was this just the females?).

Bliss peered over the sloping grass, and she quickly spotted a large lake at the border of the beginning of a thick forest. She scurried over to the edge, teetering on her new legs. She looked at the odd face of a human staring back at her. She had deep blue eyes that stared at her as she stared back at the water's reflection. She studied and noted every pat of her face: dainty, small nose, rosy cheeks, two dimples, long black lashes. Not too shabby, If she did say so herself. She brushed some dirt of the shoulder that had impacted the ground, and straightened the green necktie that was tucked into her sweater.

"Now to find some allies and find the Lunar Amulet." She consoled herself, and her lips formed a scowl. "And make that pretty little princess rue the day she stole my beloved. Soon, I'LL be the ruler of Equestria."


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning of an Eon

**A/N: Wow, after an hour of excessive typing, I was able to get this chapter from pencil and paper to digital. Just as a warning: I won't be posting many more stories this summer. This will be my last chapter for awhile. Don't worry, I'll try my best to check reviews (which I appreciate!) if you like the story, make sure to leave a favorite for me, my darlings! Thanks for taking the time out of your busy day to read this. ~FabulousFerret**

Harry woke to bright sunlight streaming through his window from a crack in the red curtains. Unfortunately, he had forgotten to take off his glasses the previous night, so the sub's glare temporarily blinded him, and he fell off the his bed with a sharp yelp.

This was going to be quite a day.

Harry rubbed his eye under his glasses wearily. He uprighted himself by pushing down on his bed, and reluctantly went off to get dressed for the school day. A long night of Quidditch practice had left Harry fatigued, and he practically tumbled down the stairs to the common room, where Hermione and Ron were patiently waiting on the couch.

"Oi, mate, what took you so long?" Ron inquired. (A/N: If I'm making him sound too Australian, Dear God, please tell me. I'm american, and I don't want to come off as stereotypical with my characters. Thanks.)

"Wood kept us out late practicing!" Harry replied.

As the trio climbed out of the portrait hole,, Harry thought he saw of his year. This girl's face was unrecognizable to him, however, and with so many other Gryffndors swarming around he common room, Harry was sure he had just imagined it.

The usual topics of discussions were glazed over during breakfast; who was in first place for the House Cup, how horrid Snape and Malfoy were, who was going to win the upcoming Quidditch game, etc. Once again Harry saw the mirage of the unidentified girl, this time accompanied by another unfamiliar female. Harry decided not to comment on it, his friends would call him mad.

"So, what've we got first today?" Harry asked, looking for something to get his mind off the strange occurrence.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione announced, which drew forth happy cheers from Harry and Ron. They sped down the hall into anticipation. Lupin wasn't one to disappoint. The three sat down in adjoining desks, and Harry scanned the room for his magnificent professor.

"Welcome, class! Today, we are going to be moving on to a new species of Dark creature!" Lupin declared after bouncing up from behind his desk. Shouts of approval were heard from all around the room.

"Now, who can tell me exactly what a Gryndlow(A/N: I hope I spelled that right...) is?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air like a rocket ship. (A/N: AVPM references. Hehe.) Lupin smiled.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"A Gryndlow is a water creature that lives in deep waters, trying to drag unsuspecting humans to their grave by drowning them. They are also sometimes treated as pets by merpeople." Hermione recited perfectly from the textbook.

"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffndor!" The professor grinned at the bushy-haired girl, who beamed back.

"There is a simple spell commonly used to repel Gryndlows that should shock them just enough to get through their tough skin and startle them enough to make them release their grip." Lupin motioned for the class to repeat his words.

"Purpura Pandam."(A/N: Anyone who knows what this means in Latin gets a cookie!)

"Purpura Pandam." The class repeated obediently.

"Very nice! Now, I want you all to line up in front of this box." The professor gestured towards a boxy figure covered by a beige fleece blanket.

"Yes...Very nice..." Lupin moved a chair in front of the shape. Harry watched in excitement as the professor whisked off the blanket to reveal a water tank with a grotesque demonic-looking creature inside. It had sharp teeth and slimy, over-slick greenish skin. It's eyes were all black, like an insect's. People all over the room gasped at the unpleasant appearance, and Lavender Brown let out a shriek. The Gryndlow threw itself against the glass, snarling ferociously, and scratched the transparent wall before it with it's pointed claws. Lupin motioned for Seamus Finnigan to come forward, and helped him up stand on the chair. Seamus wand was clasped tightly in his hand.

"Preform the spell," Lupin directed the Gryffndor student clearly after removing the tabk cautiously. Seamus shouted the spell at the top of his lungs and brandished his wand so it was pointing towards the creature. A yellow burst of light escaped his wand tip, and hit the Grydlow's arm, causing it to howl in pain. The rest of the class laughed.

"Brilliant," Lupin beamed. "Next, please."

Harry was discussing the next quidditch game with Ron when he heard something that make his head perk up in confusion.

"Ah, yes. Come on up, Riley!" Lupin called. _Riley?_ he questioned. As far as he knew, there were no Rileys in the Gryffndor 3rd year. At his call, a girl a bit shorter than himself with reddish-brown hair stepped forward. She had piercing grey that brimmed with confidence, and her hair was pulled back tautly in a high ponytail. She was wearing a smile that border lined a smirk.

"Yessir!" Riley said in a scratchy, boyish voice. With a flick of her wand, she quickly cast her spell, and the Gryndlow jolted in agony, releasing an unpleasant screech, from the back of its throat. Riley gave a haughty laugh as she climbed off the chair, arms crossed in triumph.

Next, a girl with sunshine blond hair tucked back in a somewhat relaxed, low ponytail with a red scrunchie, came up. Harry recognized her as the girl who had been with Riley at the Dining Hall. She had tanned skin and freckles all around her face. Her eyes were a bright, endearing, meadow green, not quite like Harry's deep emerald green irises. _Now who is this?_ Harry wondered. As the witch began her curse, Harry leaned over to Ron.

"Did you recognize those last two girls? I don't think I've seen them anywhere earlier this year."

"I dunno, Harry. Maybe they're just visiting the school." Ron shrugged helplessly.

"They're wearing the school uniforms, Ron. They're probably transfers or like." Hermione commented. "It's nothing to worry about, Harry. If Lupin knows them, I'm sure nothing serious happened." She reassured him.

"I'm not quite sure, Hermione...I've just got a weird feeling about those two."

Lupin had the class split into groups to answer questions, and by some miraculous convenience to the plot, the two girls were paired with our three heroes. Hermione was the first to try to strike up friendly conversation.

"Wow, you two mastered the charm almost immediately!" She piped up, and Ron rolled his eyes at her meek excuse.

"We all did about the same!" Riley reasoned, and the spark in her eyes returned.

"I'm just-ow!" She yelped as the blond girl to her right pinched her arm.

"Let's keep the showboatin' to a minimum, y'hear, Riley?" The blond girl said in a low, sort of twangy voice. She sounded like a cowgirl in a Wild West movie. Riley bared her teeth and glared at her acquaintance.

"I wasn't gonna brag, Ashley." She said, eyes still narrowed.

"Yes ya were. You jus didn' know you were gonna." Ashley shot back coolly, still moving her quill lightly across her paper, eyes focused in. Hermione cleared her throat a little nervously, seemingly a bit nervous a the idea of a full-scale verbal fight starting at the table. "So, Ashley, is that your name?"

"Eeyup." Ashley replied.

"How...nice. You two don't sound like you're from here. When did you come to Hogwarts?" At first, both seemed a little dumbstruck, but soon Riley quickly wiped the anxious look off

Her face.

"Yeah, we kinda lived a long way from England before. Ashley lived in an apple orchard, and I lived in a town near that orchard." Ashley continued Riley's speech. They seemed to know what they were going to say very well, as if they had rehearsed.

"Our parents sent us up here with some other kids a little later 'cuz our owls got sidetracked or somethin'. We live real far away from England. " Riley picked up again.

"So, we came up here, and Dumbledore heard our story, and he said we could finish our semester here! That Dumbledore, he's a nice guy." Riley cooed thoughtfully.

"Eeyup." Ashley agreed. Suddenly, Lupin snapped his grade book shut.

"Well, that's it for class. Turn in your sheets to me! Oh, and Miss Dodger and Miss Applegate," the Professor said cheerfully, "Welcome to Hogwarts."


End file.
